Misinterpretations
by THE roll
Summary: Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, and Sally relinquish their hidden desires to Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, (respectively), but its not what you think...heheheh...btw...NONE of the gundam pilots are straight...heheheh


.: misinterpretation :. 

  
Warnings: Humor, OOC, squicky-ness, and *coughcough* o.O  
Pairings: *coughcough*  
Disclaimer: blahblahblah, gw ain't mine.  
Author's Note: this fic is dedicated to my friend.  
  
  
~*~   
  
With a soft hush, the wind formed dust swirls along the ground. The air was a hazy from heat, in the noon sun. Heero walked along, duffel bag in hand to his next mission. His head turned back slightly as a familiar screeching filled the air.   
  
"HEERO~"   
  
Heero sighed and turned around, his hand resting softly on his hidden gun.   
  
"What do you want Relena, I have a mission."   
  
Relena ran up to him, face red with exhilaration. Her pale blue eyes sparkled with mirth.   
  
"I have to tell you something."   
  
Heero's eyes flashed. He snapped a short 'nani'.   
  
Relena started to spin as she burst into laughter. After a few moments of hearing only her laughter Heero grabbed her roughly.   
  
"What. Do. You. Want?"   
  
Relena held her head dizzily as she continued to laugh.   
  
"I'm so happy because I'm in love with..."   
  
Heero held his breath, waiting for the words he knew would come.   
  
"...Doctor J!"   
  
Heero felt his grip slacken as the words registered in his mind, slowly. He could feel his face fall in sudden dissapointment. Relena looked at him, her own smile faltering as he dropped his eyes, face burning in shame as he realized for once that he, Heero Yuy: the Perfect Soldier, was wrong. He *didn't* have an obsessive fan girl, and he *wasn't* as sexy as he thought he was. His ego whimpered in pain. Heero sighed and stoned his face as he raised his head. At least he still had Duo, he was as close to an obessive fan girl as someone could get while still being a guy and gay at that.   
  
(Duo: I feel a bit used here.)   
  
He hissed through his clenched teeth.   
  
"You choose Doctor J over ME?"   
  
Relena looked shocked.   
  
"OMAE O KOROSU!...HONTO NI!"   
  
Her eyes widened in fear.   
  
"W-Why?"   
  
He threw up his hands in irritation.   
  
"I thought you were reasonable smart, chosing ME as your object of obssesion, but DOCTOR J?!?"   
  
Relena looked at him confusingly. She then burst out laughing again.   
  
"YOU over Doctor J? HA! Who would think such a thing?!? Your just a psychopathic, self-destructing obsessive maniac, who does have nice abs but..."   
  
She trailed off into silence. Heero threw his hands up once more and ran off, throwing a short, tearful...   
  
"I have to go..."   
  
~*~   
  
Hilde walked along the stone path of the park, watching the cherry blossoms bloom and give off a sweet overpowering fragrance. When she saw what she was looking for, her steps quickened.   
  
"Ohayo Duo-kun."   
  
The chestnut braid turned slowly. "Ohayo Hilde-san. Why did you call me out here to meet you?"   
  
When she reached him, she sat down and reached out, covering his hand with her own.   
  
"Duo, I have to tell you something."   
  
Duo's eyes widened in apprehension.   
  
"I have to tell you something too."   
  
Hilde's eyes softened.   
  
"You first."   
  
"All right."   
  
Duo looked away suddenly, his features sad and sorrowful.   
  
"I ... I know how you feel."   
  
Hilde looked surprised.   
  
"You do? I thought..."   
  
Duo closed his eyes.   
  
"No, I can't, I'm sorry, I love Heero."   
  
Hilde opened her mouth to speak. Duo hushed her.   
  
"No, don't speak, just listen. I knew every since we met at that OZ facility. I could see you falling for my young-boyish charms. I'm sorry I led you on to these false conclusions."   
  
"But..."   
  
"No, i said don't speak."   
  
Duo stood, his eyes cast away from her.   
  
"I should go, I don't want to hurt you further. Forget me, find someone else more deserving. Even if he isn't as kawaii as me. Good bye Hilde."   
  
Duo walked away, leaving Hilde stunned and speechless. Cherry blossoms fluttered down around her.   
  
"But...I love Professor G." She said softly to the retreating figure, "Oh Duo, how *I* have deceived you." She buried her face into her hands and began to sob.   
  
Duo looked back and watched as Hilde cried.   
  
//Its better this way Hilde. I'm Sorry.//   
  
~*~   
  
Trowa sat there, juggling various objects from the glass coffee table in front of him. Catherine had invited him over. He had yet to know why though. Cathrine walked in with a tray of sliced fruit. Setting it down, she motioned for him to eat. She sat across from him. Trowa set down his various juggling items and began to chew a slice of kiwi. She was blunt and to the point.   
  
"Trowa, I'm in love."   
  
"..."   
  
She sighed happily. "Okie, you can guess."   
  
Trowa pulled out a picture of Heero from no where. Catherine shook her head. He frowned and pulled one out of Duo.   
  
"Of course not silly!"   
  
Quatre. "Nope." Wufei. "haha, as if."   
  
Trowa frowned even harder and pulled out a picture of Relena, Dorothy, Hilde, and Sally. Catherine grinned.   
  
"No, I'm not like *that*. It's Doctor S."   
  
"..."   
  
"Yes, I know he's so much older, but what is age to love?"   
  
Trowa nodded. He pulled out a pen from Bang-Space and wrote a series of numbers on a napkin. He pushed it over to Catherine. She looked down at it and her face lit up in happiness.   
  
"Thank you Trowa! I knew you'd understand."   
  
~*~   
  
Dorothy danced back and paried Quatre's hard thrust. (ficwriter: *SNICKER*) She twirled slightly in Zero-G and Quatre fell back. He blocked her next flurry of attacks. The blond arabian ducked under her last slash and stepped into her open defense, holding his rapier steadily against her throat. Dorothy stopped and backed away. She pulled off her helmet and the long waterfall of white blond hair fell down.   
  
"Quatre, I have to admit something."   
  
Quatre tensed up slightly. He knew what was coming, yet his uchuu no kokoro didn't sense anything of that thought radiating from her. He turned to face her.   
  
"Nani Dorothy?"   
  
She turned away, she couldn't face him in the eye.   
  
"I...I..."   
  
For once, the great Dorothy Catalonia was lost for words. Quatre was silent. Suddenly a loud ringing broke the silence. Quatre sighed and walked over to his bag. He rummaged for a moment.   
  
"MoshiMoshi?...Aa, Ohayo H-Sensei..."   
  
Dorothy's head shot up.   
  
"What!?!"   
  
She leapt on Quatre, knocking his head into the wall. He slipped out of conciousness as Dorothy grabbed the small cell from his grasp.   
  
"H-Sensei?!?"   
  
~*~   
  
Sally and Wufei sat there, the over powering silence heavy between them. Wufei slowly sipped his cappichino mocha with a shot of expresso.   
  
"Wufei, I have to tell you something."   
  
He looked up, mildly interested.   
  
"I'm....I'm in love with someone. He's handsome, and strong, and so brave~."   
  
Wufei sputtered into his coffee.   
  
"What!?!"   
  
Sally, went on, oblivious of Wufei speaking. She gripped the sides of her chair.   
  
"I want to *ravish* his body with my own...make him scream my name, over and over and--"   
  
A sudden thud broke her out of her trance. She looked down to see Wufei unconcious on the floor, nose bleeding away.   
  
"Wufei! Wufei wake up! You have to give me Master O's phone number!!!"   
  
~*~   
  
owari *sigh*


End file.
